


Playing House

by Ellana17



Series: The Kids are Alright [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: “So,” Cameron said. “You have a ten year old daughter nobody knew about.”“She’s eleven actually,” Wilson answered without looking at her.





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during season 3. Let’s just assume for a moment that Wilson is a functional human being who lives in a flat instead of a hotel room.

Cameron let her face fall into her hands with a defeated sigh. Chase ran his hand through his hair, making it spike up on his head. As for Foreman, he had yet to look up from the cup of coffee in his hands. House vaguely wondered if the doctor had not actually become comatose at this point.

“Come on, people! How hard can this be!” House exclaimed.

“Maybe House’s right,” Chase finally said. “We shouldn’t rule out cancer.”

Foreman let out a frustrated sigh. “It’s not cancer.”

“Just because you wish for something doesn’t make it true,” House reminded him patronizingly. “I’m calling Wilson.”

“Of course you are,” Foreman grumbled.

“But he took the week off!” Cameron interjected. “We can ask someone else.”

“I’m calling Wilson,” House said again, grabbing his cellphone.

Cameron looked helplessly at her two colleagues for support. Chase shook his head slightly.

“House, what’s going on?” the oncologist groaned when he picked up the phone.

“Hi, honey,” House greeted over cheerfully. He glanced at the three fellows in time to see them roll their eyes in perfect unison. He almost smiled. Their reactions never failed to amuse him. “I need a consult.”

“Are you kidding me?” Wilson exclaimed. “Can’t you ask someone else? Anyone else?”

“Nope,” House answered simply.

He heard Wilson sigh. “Because no one is willing to put up with your bullshit.”

“Come on, you know you love me.”

“God only knows why, but I do,” the man said.

“Good, so get your ass over here. I’d hate for my patient to die a horrible death.”

Wilson sighed again. “I can’t. You know I have Lucy this week.”

“Bring her too. And get a move on, will you,” he added before hanging up.

 

When Wilson finally made his way to their floor, the three fellows’ eyes widened in surprise at seeing him with a young girl. The girl had long brown hair, wide curious eyes and a warm smile.

“Wait a second-” Chase whispered.

“Is that-” Cameron said quietly. “Is she-”

“Unbelievable,” Foreman said, shaking his head.

“Why didn’t we know about her?” Cameron asked under her breath.

“More importantly: does House know about her?” Chase added.

“I guess that answers your question,” Foreman stated, pointing at the girl as she ran straight to the older doctor.

The three fellows’ eyes widened even more when they saw House give the girl a friendly pat on the head.

“What time is it?” House suddenly asked. “Time for lunch, isn’t it?” When nobody answered, he turned to the girl. “Come on, you can eat anything you want, your dad’s paying anyway.”

Foreman, Cameron and Chase watched helplessly as the girl giggled in delight and Wilson groaned in annoyance.

“What are you guys still doing here?” House barked, making them jump in surprise. “Don’t you have tests to run?” he said before turning his attention back to the girl as she launched excitingly into a complete retelling of her latest piano lesson.

 

“So,” Cameron said. “You have a ten year old daughter nobody knew about.”

“She’s eleven actually,” Wilson answered without looking at her.

Cameron stared at him pointedly until the oncologist turned his attention to her. He sighed. “I usually only get to see her on weekends and during the holidays but Bonnie’s father just died and she thought Lucy was too young to attend the funeral.”

“I get it,” Cameron nodded. “It’s your life. You get to choose who knows about her.”

“Exactly,” Wilson answered curtly.

“But House knows about her,” Cameron pointed out.

“House’s my best friend.”

“Come on, we all know he’s more than that,” Cameron said.

“I mean he’s been my friend for years, of course he knows my daughter.”

“Does she know- Does she know that you two are an item now?”

“Cameron…” Wilson said warningly.

Cameron raised her hands in surrender and Wilson glanced back at the scan in his hand.

“That son of a bitch,” Wilson growled. “It’s not cancer.”

“How is that a bad thing?” Cameron asked, confused.

“It’s bad for House,” Wilson replied, before suddenly standing up and bolting out of the room.

Cameron stumbled after him, trying to keep up with the oncologist. By the time they made it to the nurse station, Wilson looked fairly annoyed.

“Where’s my daughter?” Wilson asked the nurse.

“She’s right… here,” the nurse frowned. “She was right here,” she said, pointing at the empty chair. “I don’t understand.”

Wilson pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Cameron was actually starting to worry about the man.

“It’s okay,” he told the nurse reassuringly. “I know where she is.”

Wilson was about to turn on his heels when he heard someone call his name. Doctor Cuddy made her way to them.

“I thought you took the week off,” Cuddy said, smiling at the man.

“House needed a consult,” Wilson explained.

Cuddy frowned. “He shouldn’t have bothered you with this. I’ll talk to him,” she informed Wilson.

“No, no,” Wilson cut in. “It’s fine. It doesn’t bother me.”

“House should learn that the world doesn’t revolve around him,” Cuddy replied and Wilson got the feeling that her anger had nothing to do with his own predicament.

The oncologist vaguely wondered what could House have recently done to piss off their boss.

“You were heading there, right?” she asked briskly. “I’m coming with you,” she added without giving either of them enough time to answer.

 

Cuddy, Cameron and Wilson headed to House’s office where they found the man and – as Wilson had suspected – Lucy. The girl was lying on the floor, wearing a lab coat that was too big for her, and reading a science magazine out loud to House. As for the man in question, he was sitting on his chair, bouncing his gray and red ball distractedly.

“She seems to be working harder than you ever did,” Cuddy said. “Maybe I should have hired her instead.”

House glared at his boss and the woman smirked in response.

“The results are negative,” Wilson told House, his tone coming out harsher than intended.

“Hey kid, why don’t you go with Cameron for a bit,” House told the girl, avoiding Wilson’s eyes.

Cameron gladly led the girl to the conference room, as she did not particularly want to witness Wilson finally loosing it.

“You’ll need this,” House added, throwing a marker at the girl.

Cuddy turned on her heels, judging it wiser to wait before ripping House a new one and Cameron and Lucy joined Chase and Foreman who where still pulling their hair over their current case.

When Chase saw the marker in the girl’s hands, he immediately prompted her to write on the whiteboard as the three doctors bounced ideas back and forth. Lucy dutifully wrote down everything they said.

 

 

Once they were alone in the office, House risked a glance at Wilson. The man looked truly pissed off. House winced internally.

“I don’t get it,” Wilson said. “You didn’t need me for this. You didn’t need me to rule out cancer. Anyone could have done that test.”

“So what?” House replied. “I needed a consult, big deal.”

“It is a big deal,” Wilson exclaimed. “I don’t know if you’re screwing with me on purpose here. You knew full well I had Lucy with me so I don’t get why-” Wilson stopped suddenly and blinked. His expression softened. “House,” he sighed. “You don’t have to make up excuses when you want to see her, you know. You could simply come by for dinner. You could ask for once, instead of plotting behind my back.”

“You have to admit it wouldn’t be as much fun,” House joked weakly.

Wilson raised his eyebrow. “I mean it, you don’t have to make up excuses. Bonnie knows we’re together now and she’s fine with it. Mostly. She wouldn’t object if you wanted to spend more time with Lucy.”

“Bonnie hates me,” House reminded him.

“She doesn’t hate you. I think she’s actually warming up to you.”

“Your powers of self-delusion are truly astounding,” House stated

Wilson snorted. “Come on,” he said, bumping House’s shoulder with his own. “I’m taking my kid home and you will come by tonight and the three of us will have a nice dinner. Sounds good?”

House nodded. “I’d better find what my patient has before tonight then.”

“You do that,” Wilson nodded before stepping into the conference room.

“Come on,” he told his daughter. “Time to head home.”

 

Cameron watched Wilson and the girl walk down the corridor through the glass wall. “Can we keep her?” she asked her two colleagues.

“She could be our mascot,” Chase suggested.

“No way,” Foreman countered. “Look, the only reason Wilson brought her here is because he had no choice. The man obviously wants to keep is private life private.”

“Right,” Chase snorted. “That’s why he kissed House in the middle of the cafeteria when they started dating.”

Foreman shrugged.

“I wonder if her mom would let me babysit,” Cameron wondered aloud.

 

**THE END**


End file.
